1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to fuel systems. More particularly, the present invention pertains to devices for breaking down liquid fuels into mist-like particles. Even more particularly, the present invention pertains to devices for rendering liquid fuels mist-like and which are particularly adapted for use in internal combustion engines.
2. Prior Art
In the above-referred to copending application there is disclosed a fuel atomizer and recirculation system which is adapted to overcome present gasoline and other vehicle fuel consumption problems. The system of the copending application requires a recirculation of excess fuels to the vapor cannister and therefrom to the carburetor or directly to the carburetor, depending on the degree of emission control equipment on the vehicle. While the device and system of the copending application is extremely efficacious, it would be economically advantageous to eliminate the recirculation system.
Furthermore, it has been found that certain other improvements in the system could be effectuated in order to overcome climatic conditions, such as extreme humidity and cold. Under such conditions it is possible that an engine having the system thereon could stall or not start.
Thus, the present invention is directed to improving the device of the copending application to overcome the deficiencies pointed out herein.